


Summa Cum Laude

by fajrdrako



Category: Smallville
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex graduates from Excelsior Prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summa Cum Laude

## Summa Cum Laude

by fajrdrako

<http://members.rogers.com/fajrdrako/nest.html>

* * *

With thanks to acampbell for beta-reading this story. 

* * *

The Sharks were playing the Gladiators, and Dominic had been looking forward to the game, but he never got to it. The phone rang before be had left his apartment. "Dominic? Lionel. Come to the Town House. Oswald will pick you up in ten minutes. You will be here in fifteen. 'La Traviata' is playing." 

References to opera - any opera - meant only one thing. It was their code. "Yes, sir," Dominic said, with a rush of erotic anticipation that he hoped he kept out of his voice. Lionel admired control; therefore Dominic remained controlled under most, but not all, circumstances. 

He had learned how to judge to the second when Lionel preferred him to lose control. Losing control was an art as well. 

It had been an unusually long time since Lionel had desired or requested services of a personal nature from Dominic. Almost two months, in fact. Lionel's life had been busy for several weeks, and there had been a woman. Dominic preferred not to think about her. Jealousy was painful and demeaning. 

There had never been a woman in Dominic's life, and never would be. 

He quickly washed and prepared himself, not knowing what Lionel had in mind. Sometimes he told Dominic in advance, usually not. It was unusual for Lionel to tell him to go to the Luthor townhouse, but not unheard of. He had been there for a memorable number of hours in February. Lionel had played Chopin for him, and they had made love on the hearthrug. 

Oswald arrived at Dominic's door in nine minutes. Luthor employees learned to be prompt early in their career. In the car, Dominic said, "Oswald, do you like football?" 

"Yes." He grinned. "I'm a big Sharks fan." He was young, and had not been in the LuthorCorp employ for long. Dominic wondered how long he would last, how far he would go. He seemed bright, but too ready to talk. 

"If you're free this evening, you can have my ticket to the game." 

"Thank you, Mr. Senatori!" His smile was lovely. Dominic savored it. He could afford to share happiness tonight. They pulled up at the doorstep of the Luther residence and Oswald held the door as Dominic got out of the car, even touched his hat with respect. 

Nicholas answered the door of Lionel's townhouse and took him straight through to Lionel's study. Nicholas was not the kind of man who would make small talk, which was one reason Lionel valued his household services so highly. If Nicholas wondered why Dominic had come to Lionel's home that evening, no sign of his curiosity would ever be apparent. No one knew about Dominic's special relationship with Lionel. Dominic had wondered from time to time if any of the staff suspected, and if so, how much of the truth they guessed. 

It was a moot point. They knew better than to let suspicions show. They knew better than to let their faces betray undue curiosity. Whatever they thought, Dominic was Lionel's Personal Assistant and, as such, highly placed in the LuthorCorp hierarchy. Respect came with the position. 

Dominic tapped at the door as Nicholas disappeared to his duties elsewhere in the house. He expected Lionel's warm voice to say "Come in", but instead the voice which answered was young, mellow and unfamiliar. Startled, Dominic stared at the doorknob. Was there a mistake? Lionel had clearly mentioned "La Traviata". Last time, in April, on the twenty-seventh of April, it had been "Der Rosenkavalier". Their lovemaking had lasted for hours, and Lionel had kept Dominic with him overnight for the first time in three years. 

Now it appeared that Lionel had another guest. 

Years before, there had been nights with... other participants and spectators. Nights of exhibition and demonstration. Was that to begin again? He swallowed, trying unsuccessfully to prepare himself. He had tolerated it then, and could again, but he had not expected this. 

It would be wrong to keep Lionel waiting just because Dominic was confused. He pushed the door open and entered the room. It closed automatically and it was not necessary to lock it behind him. No one would dare to enter or knock unless summoned by Lionel. 

Lionel sat behind his beautiful oak desk, smiling, obviously in one of his better moods. His thick and luxuriant hair shone in the lamplight. Dominic nodded to him, feeling the familiar ache in his throat and his groin, the desire to touch and be touched. He was desperately hard, having had fifteen minutes now to think about seeing Lionel tonight, to imagine what Lionel might want of him. Lionel's young companion . . . . 

"You remember my son, Lex?" asked Lionel. 

The bald young man was standing, leaning against the front side of Lionel's desk. He wore the navy blazer and gray trousers of an Excelsior Prep senior, though he had graduated from that school a full week ago. Dominic knew he had; he himself had written Lionel's letter to the Headmaster expressing his regret that he was unable to attend the graduation ceremonies. He had already made a generous bequest. 

Lex's sapphire earring was, perhaps, not part of the standard uniform. 

Dominic barely knew Lex Luthor, though they had met on previous brief occasions. The nervous, scrawny child had become grown to adulthood the past few years. His lack of hair always struck Dominic as vaguely disgusting. He had wondered whether it was a genetic defect, a mutation, or a disease. Or did he shave his head in order to defy Lionel, to appear outrageous, to be some sort of preppy skinhead? Lex's behavior on many occasions had been extreme. Dominic had seen it all chronicled: arrests that were never made by Sam Phelan, expulsions narrowly averted, trouble that was smoothed over by bribes and economic pressures discreetly applied. 

Dominic knew he had never heard the worst of it. He suspected substance abuse and promiscuity. He had not needed to go out of his way to avoid Lex Luthor, since Lex seldom came to LuthorCorp and Dominic seldom came to the Luthor home. Lionel did not discuss Lex's life with Dominic, as long as any necessary business was taken care of, and Dominic would not raise the subject himself. 

Looking at Lex now, Dominic realized that it was not Lex's spectral leanness nor his pale hairlessness that unnerved him. It was the expression in his eyes, that sign of disturbing and daunting Luthor genius. 

Dominic was certain that Lex had never liked him. Lex had once called him his father's drone, contempt in his voice. Drone: a word whose implications might be worse, or better, than Dominic imagined. On another occasion, Lex had flippantly referred to Dominic as "my father's slave". 

Lionel had told him about it. Lionel found it amusing. Infuriated, Dominic had no recourse. Lex was the heir apparent to LuthorCorp, Lionel's pride and joy, his firstborn. Dominic could not touch him, not even to object to Lionel, who laughed at Dominic's anger. "It's true, isn't it? Lex is a perceptive boy." 

Lex had meant it as an insult. Lex knew nothing of the matter. Lex had no right to judge. 

"I remember him well." Dominic used the voice he used to greet congressmen and investors. He held out his hand. "Good day, Master Lex. Congratulations on your graduation from Excelsior." 

"Thank you," said Lex. He shook the offered hand. This grip was firm, friendly, dry. He settled back against the desk, his arms crossed, his eyes bright. He seemed calm, but there was a heightened energy about him. Dominic quickly checked the pupils, but they were normal: no obvious drugs, not today. Something in his expression and posture was oddly sensuous. Dominic tried not to fidget. 

"My son," said Lionel, "has graduated Summa Cum Laude from Excelsior Prep, one of the highest rated schools in the nation." There was no reason for him to say this, since Dominic was researched the school back when it was only one of six possibilities. He knew as much about the place as Lionel did. Lionel might have been speaking in fatherly pride, but his voice had warm cadences Dominic had only heard before when Lionel was in the act of touching him. 

Dominic was already painfully aroused, impatient with this paternal excess. When was Lionel going to dismiss Lex, so they could get on with it? His body craved Lionel, always. It had craved him ever since the day Dominic had first come to work for him and for LuthorCorp, the day they had met, when Lionel had given Dominic what Dominic had never before realized he needed, and showed how he could have it over and over when they were together. "His science teacher said Lex was the most brilliant student he had ever had the privilege to teach." 

An opera had been mentioned. A summons had been given. Idle chatter was unprecedented. 

Perhaps Lionel was baiting him; playing a game. There had been other games that involved making Dominic wait, proving his patience, testing levels of elevated arousal without comfort or release. He had done well in Lionel's eyes. He always did. What he could do then, he could do now. 

"And undisciplined," said Lex. "Don't forget he said 'undisciplined'." He seemed to find the remark amusing. 

"Congratulations, sir," Dominic murmured to Lionel, ignoring Lex's comment. In his peripheral vision he could see that Lex was watching him closely. Dominic saw him lick his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. The gesture was shockingly erotic. Intentionally so? 

The supposition that it was made Dominic uncomfortable. He did not like Lex. It would be embarrassing if Lionel should misconstrue this flirtation Lex was indulging in, and believe that Dominic had invited it; or if he should believe that Dominic's arousal was due to Lex rather than himself. It was only because he had been expecting Lionel's attentions, and had not quite the discipline, the strength, to keep his thoughts - his reactions - his needs - in check. 

Not unless he knew that was what Lionel wanted. Tonight, he could not tell what Lionel wanted. 

Lex looked at Lionel and raised his eyebrows. It looked like a cue, as if he expected Lionel to say something else. But what? 

Lionel leaned forward in his chair and touched Lex's face with the backs of his fingers. It was a gentle caress, delivered by a fully extended arm. Dominic had never seen him do such a gentle thing with anyone else. Oh, perhaps with Lillian, so long ago he could hardly remember. Perhaps with Dominic, in an intimate moment. 

It made him long more than ever for Lionel's touch. In fact, he felt a stab of jealousy: Lionel was supposed to be touching him, not the boy. Dominic had to remind himself that Lex was Lionel's son and however seductive the boy might appear, Lionel's love was entirely paternal. 

Dominic was here to give Lionel what Lionel wanted. Whatever Lionel wanted. Why was Lex here? He could understand Lionel's pride in his son, any man would be pleased at his academic standing, especially after the troubles with the law. But what was it to Dominic? He had never been avuncular to Master Lex. Never wanted to be. He hid his impatience, lowering his eyes to keep these thoughts from Lionel. 

Lionel said, "Lex has grown up a lot since you last saw him." 

That forced Dominic to look directly at Lex again. He had grown, certainly, from a ghostly waif to a tall, lean, self-contained young man with smug, catlike eyes and an expensive, flashy earring. "Yes," he said. What else could he be expected to say? 

"Do you find him beautiful?" continued Lionel, and the intimacy in his voice made Dominic want to jump over the desk and devour him. Lionel's eyes were dark; as warm as his voice as he stared at his son. 

Dominic took a deep breath, and turned his eyes back again towards Lex. Lex smiled slightly and Dominic suddenly saw the beauty in the face. A luminescence that had been invisible to him before, like the fragility of porcelain or the clear softness of polished marble. Lex had none of his father's severe, handsome looks or powerful presence, but there was something about him - a sensuous young grace all his own. 

Dominic swallowed. 

Beautiful? Dipping his head towards his father's caress, his eyes half closed, Lex seemed half human and half alien, perhaps something that was neither but simply unique. His hairlessness erased all the normal clues to identity: he might be young or old, butch or effeminate, lovely or grotesque. The net result was a startling individuality. 

Dominic could see that Lex was also aroused, and flaunting it. Lex shifted slightly against the desk, uncrossing his knees and spreading them in just such a way to make the jacket fall open and reveal the large bulge at his crotch. Was this because Lionel was touching his face so sweetly? Dominic would be aroused if Lionel did so to him - he was aroused just seeing it. But this was Lex, and that was Lionel, and the strangeness of it disturbed him. 

"Yes," he managed to say, his throat dry. It was true, and that truth made him blush. He looked at Lionel with some desperation, hoping that Lionel would not be angered by this: his loyal lover looking with lust at his son. 

"Tell him why he is here," said Lex. 

Lionel dropped his hand and Lex lowered his chin. Dominic could not read the lines of communication between them. He had thought the high level of sexual energy in the room was simply in his thoughts because of his telephone call from Lionel, but no, it sprang like a tension wire between Lex and Lionel, both of them, generating currents strong enough to catch him up in the flow. 

A shiver went up his back. He wanted to touch himself, but of course did not. 

Lionel leaned back in the chair, his voice soft and lazy. "I offered Lex a graduation present. Anything he wanted. Anything at all." 

"But sir," Dominic blurted. "You already gave him the Porsche." 

"Besides that," said Lionel. "Do you know what he said he wanted? A blow job." He sounded richly amused. 

Dominic could not think of an answer. Was it a joke? Was Lex trying to make trouble? Trying to shock him, or just to shock Lionel? Dominic was sure it was impossible to shock Lionel Luthor, and the request made no sense. Metropolis was full of whores, in the unlikely event this willful, wealthy boy was short of willing acquaintances. 

"Which is why you are here." 

"To. . . ." Dominic found his voice. "Master Lex asked for a blow job - from me?" Lex smirked. Lionel raised his eyebrows tolerantly. 

"No," he said gently. "From me." 

Dominic dropped his gaze to the carpet. 

"I told him it would be inappropriate." 

"He said it would be incest," drawled Lex. "He is so right." A glance was exchanged between them, steamy enough to be incestuous in itself. Dominic was staring at them now. His knees almost buckled. Lex, still gazing at Lionel, continued softly. "Improper, he said. Sometimes Dad cares about. . . " his voice dropped to a lower register, "proprieties." He made the word sound intriguingly sexual. 

What was this boy playing at? 

"I told him that you give the best oral sex west of Malaysia," said Lionel, "and that I would ask you to be my proxy with him in this matter. Are you willing?" 

Dominic tried to speak and couldn't. They waited patiently for his answer, but not patiently enough: his brain was as speechless as his voice. "He is!" said Lex, straightening with a predatory smile, though Dominic had said nothing. Lex stepped forward and ran his soft, smooth fingers across Dominic's beard. It was like being touched by Lionel. It put shivers up his back: as if suddenly Lex was a clone, an echo, a young doppelganger of his father. 

At the same time, he was his father's opposite. 

Dominic had never thought them at all alike before. Now he saw it with blinding clarity, a sameness that went soul-deep. Luthor genes, Luthor needs. Men unlike any others. 

He finally managed coherent words. "If you ask it of me, sir," he said, breathlessly, to Lionel. 

"No." Lionel sounded impatient. "I don't ask it of you. My son asks it of you. Answer him however you wish." 

Dominic was beginning to sweat. If he did this thing, would Lionel still want him, afterwards? Was it some sort of test of sexual loyalty? Might Lionel then reject him and pass him on to the son, a kind of careless inheritance? Would he be jealous, while it was happening? Would he blame Dominic if he did what was asked too well? Would he think him useless if he did it poorly? 

Worse, would it put Dominic into Lex's power, the loose cannon of the family, the wild boy? It had always been the steady older man he yearned to be controlled by. 

In all Dominic's life, he had never touched any man but Lionel Luthor. No other man had touched him sexually, or woman either. 

Lex's fingers were still stroking Dominic's face. "Come here," he said, and with his other arm pulled Dominic closer against him. Dominic could feel Lex's breath on his neck. He could feel the motion of his chest. He felt the hard protrusion of his erection as Lex ran his hand down the back of Dominic's head and whispered into his ear, "Please Dominic. Do this for me. I want you." His breath was warm, tickling. 

Dominic glanced around at Lionel, still sitting behind his desk. Lionel, who had in the past said something very like this to him. Lionel was looking at Lex, not at Dominic, and what Dominic saw in his eyes might have been love. 

Lex's voice was soft and warmly seductive in his ear. "I want to know what it's like when you're with my father." He put his lips against Dominic's cheek. "Dominic. Do to me what Dad won't." 

Dominic pulled gently away from Lex and said, "I will do anything you ask. You also are a Luthor." He spoke to Lex, but looked at Lionel. 

It must have been the right answer. Lionel said, "Thank you," without moving, and smiled at him. It was a feral smile - oh yes, Lionel was aroused by this scene. Dominic knew that smile well. He dreamed of it nightly, daydreamed about it frequently. It was his temptation and his reward. 

He reached for Lex's belt as he so often had for Lionel's, but Lex was quick, and already was unbuckling and unzipping and stepping out of his trousers, his briefs, his socks and shoes. He moved with a graceful, smooth expertise that made Dominic wonder how he had become so adept in undressing, and how often he had practiced this. Naked except for shirt, tie, blazer, and earring, he sat on the edge of his father's desk with his knees wide. He leaned back on his hands, his mouth slightly open, licking his lips. "Dominic?" he said. 

Dominic knelt between Lex's knees, just as if Lex had been Lionel. His skin smelled like Lionel's: they used the same cologne. Or perhaps, today, he had borrowed some of his father's for this occasion. His cock was as large as Lionel's but more pale, individual. The absence of hair around it was startling. It made him seem all the more young, all the more wicked with that bare, enticing skin. 

Dominic licked the tip of Lex's cock and tasted bitter salt. He took the shaft into his hand and sucked the tip hard. Lex made a little sound. Dominic glanced up, and Lex ran his hand through his hair, a gesture of approval. "Good," he breathed. 

"Don't stop," said Lionel. He had said that to Dominic in the past when it was his own cock in Dominic's mouth. Dominic could not pretend this was Lionel in his hand now. It was this hairless, untamed boy who was like no one else and yet still a Luthor through and through. Lionel was right: Lex was beautiful. 

Lex was dangerous. He was turning Dominic's well-ordered life into chaos with his knowing smile and his impish ways. 

Suddenly this was all Dominic wanted. He ran his tongue up and down Lex's shaft, and tasted his slit with his tongue-tip; he deep-throated him and ran his hands under, over, and around his trembling thighs. Lex leaned back on his elbows, his body twisting, cock thrusting into Dominic's mouth, deeper and harder. He groaned lightly. Was he putting on a show for his father? 

Dominic fingered his balls. Touch. Taste. Pressure. Deep and hard, yes, he could take this, and more. The boy did not have his father's physical strength. Dominic moaned, letting the vibrations of the sound caress Lex. He felt Lex's hand tighten in his hair, tighten and pull as the pressure rose. 

Dominic felt a swelling of feeling. He could love Lex as he loved Lionel. He had not thought two such loves were possible. 

Lex's noises were not like Lionel's. Lionel during lovemaking would growl and curse and hoarsely shout. Lex moaned and whispered and whimpered. Dominic glanced up at him, but Lex's head was turned, thrown back, and he was staring at Lionel. His long neck was vulnerable, full of grace. Lex shifted his weight onto one elbow and reached the other hand towards his father. "Dad," he said; "take my hand." 

Lionel hesitated. Lex trembled. "Dad! Please." 

As Dominic sucked and watched, Lionel took Lex's hand. Their fingers entwined. 

The three men were together now, linked by a current of sensation, flexing and shifting, running from Lionel to Dominic and back again through the body between them. Dominic could sense a difference in Lex's taste as his arousal grew, feel the vibrations in Lex's body as he spiraled higher. He could see Lex clutching his father's hand more tightly as the moment came closer, and hear him whisper without voice, "Dad. Dad, I'm coming." 

Lionel's calm mask almost slipped. For a moment Dominic thought he could see the inner fires that Lionel kept hidden from the world - avid, needy, hungry. Dominic saw Lionel's fingers tighten on Lex's hand, saw the quickening of Lionel's breath which - with a sound halfway between a gasp and a sigh - was brought under control once more. 

Then Lex climaxed deep in Dominic's throat. Dominic choked, briefly; then swallowed and sucked and caressed until Lex was flaccid and boneless, lying back on the desk. The dynamo was drained for the moment. 

"Thanks, Dad," whispered Lex. He opened his eyes, and grinned first at Lionel, then at Dominic. 

Lionel stood. He leaned over the desk and brushed Lex's lips lightly with his own. Then he crossed to the front of the desk and looked down at Dominic. His finger traced Dominic's lips, which were still wet. "That was sublime," he said. 

"Yes," Dominic answered. His voice rasped; his throat was sore as if bruised. Perhaps Lex's strength was greater than he had realized. Bruises or none, if Lionel wanted him, Dominic was ready for him. Always. 

Instead he pulled Dominic to his feet. "You deserve some attention," he said. Lionel's right hand held Dominic's nape while his left hand unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped Dominic's trousers. Dominic's cock was eager for Lionel's hand, springing out from his clothes. Lionel's fingers closed around it and started a tight, musical rhythm. Such hot hands, reliable hands, capable hands, familiar hands. Dominic fell into the rhythm, loving it, loving the touch of this man who was more than his life. Loving also the knowledge that Lex was watching them with drowsy, sensuous eyes. Dominic knew he could drown in those eyes. 

It no longer seemed strange to be serving them both. Lex was, in a way, part of Lionel. Dominic had been slow to understand that. Lex was hot. Why had he not seen that before? 

Dominic climaxed into Lionel's hand. Lionel caught his come smoothly and neatly in his hand, and was about to wipe it on a tissue from the desk, but Lex's hand closed on his wrist. "Dad?" he said. 

Lionel did not answer. Lex lifted Lionel's arm and dipped his head to wipe Lionel's hand against his face, then licked the palm, dabbing his tongue like a hungry cat, tasting between his fingers, sucking even the wrist. Lionel's other hand caressed Dominic's face. 

Lionel kissed Dominic's temple, then Lex's. "You are lovely," he said. "Both of you. You are mine." 

Lex looked directly at Dominic then. His smile was both mischievous and shy. "Dominic? Want to go to the opera with me sometime?" 

Dominic preferred football. 

"I would like nothing more," he told Lex Luthor. 

For twenty years, he had been enthralled by a Luthor. Now he belonged to two of them. 


End file.
